


Flames

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I may or may not have a multi chapter story planned along with various oneshots ;), I need to start posting more, This is kind of an old story btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: Instead of Reznov comforting Chernov in his final moments, Dimitri handled that burden himself.





	Flames

He saw the German run out with the flamethrower.

He had every opportunity to shoot him. Why didn’t he?

That question went from an afterthought to full out screaming in his brain as he watched Chernov ascend the stairs, flag in hand.

In no less than five seconds, he watched in horror as the flagbearer was blasted with flames, falling onto the stairs, burned.

Shots rang out from nowhere, striking the German, killing him before he reached the ground.

He heard Reznov cry out and watched him run to the man burning on the floor.

Dimitri got to him first, scooping Chernov in his arms and cradling him, like a mother would do to her child.

He looked directly at Reznov and the other men, who stopped and stood back, giving Dimitri and the fallen flagbearer room to breathe.

“Please help him,” Dimitri cried out to the group of men. “Oh God, He’s Dying!”

No one moved an inch.

Dimitri’s panic turned to rage.

“What kind of men are you?” Dimitri seethed, causing Reznov and some men to step back, eyes wide. They never seen this side of him. They always thought he was kind and helpful.

“This man is dying, and you stand around idly? You are no men, but cowards.”

“Dimitri…”

The sound of Chernov calling his name pulled him out of his cloud of anger and caused him to look down at the man he was cradling in his arms.

“Enough...Dimitri-” Chernov paused, and broke into a fit of coughing. Dimitri wondered, to his horror, if the flames burned his lungs.

“There...is no.. hope for me.” Chernov finished, taking in a huge breath of air.

“Do not say that!” Dimitri cried.

“Remember all those nights ago, In Seelow Heights? You promised me that we would see the end of the war!”

“I am sorry…. My… friend. It is…. Too late.” Chernov croaked, his voice getting worse.

“You come so far!” Dimitri wailed. “You been through so much!”

Chernov coughed again, then grabbed Dimitri’s hand with failing strength.

“You….done..so much for me….Dimitri”, Chernov told him with a small smile on his face, a contrast to Dimitri’s grief-stricken face and watery eyes. “I...cannot..thank..you..enough.”

The grip on Dimitri’s hand faltered as the man in his arms perished.

Dimitri, now sobbing, bowed his head over his friend’s body, tears falling on the dead man’s face.

The men who were watching the scene unfold gathered their gear and pressed on into the Reichstag.

Reznov, who had been silent this whole time, walked over and squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“Come, Dimitri.” called out Reznov, with gentleness in his voice. “It is time to end this.”

Reznov then turned on his heel and strided into the building, Leaving Dimitri and his fallen comrade behind.

After a few more moments of cradling his deceased friend, Dimitri gently lad Chernov’s body down, wiped his tears, grabbed his gun, and shakily stood from his seat.

Striding towards the doors, he hesitated and looked back at his friend’s body.

“I will avenge you,” Dimitri called out, voice hoarse. “I will kill them for what they had done to you.”

With one last glance, Dimitri turned around, and walked into the Reichstag.


End file.
